The Promise
by Fuzzy Ears Fan
Summary: “Are you sad that he is not here at the end?” I knew who my grandfather was referring to. It could only be one person. It could only be my first love and best friend. It could only be Kaname. SLASH KanamexTakuma ONESHOT


A/N: I'm back with another one-shot! This is my take on what happens in chapter 43 between Takuma and his grandfather. I always figured that Takuma and Kaname had a deeper, more romantic relationship than the manga lets on, so I decided to tap in to my inner fangirl and write this fic. The thoughts are in italics. Tell me what you guys think!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Knight, unfortunately.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sad that he is not here at the end?"

I knew who my grandfather was referring to. It could only be one person. It could only be my first love and best friend. It could only be Kaname.

"No, Grandfather. The only emotion I feel is happiness that you and the council have failed."

I heard him laugh weakly.

"You have so much faith in him, don't you Takuma?"

I smiled. He really didn't know me at all.

"All my faith is in him."

There was silence in the room now. I didn't know if my grandfather had finally died, or if he just refused to say any more to me. I knew that I would die here; I had known that when I had asked Kaname to let me deal with my grandfather. This was how I wanted it; at least, this was the best I could hope for. If I was truly honest with myself, Kaname's presence would probably make this easier for me, but then again, it could make it much harder.

"_It's best that he's not here."_

I closed my eyes. Not surprisingly, his face appeared in my mind. It seemed that even as I lay dying, my thoughts remained the same. He had occupied my mind ever since he came to live with me after his parents' death.

------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------

"Takuma, this is Kaname Kuran. He will be living with us from now on."

I looked at the pureblood prince I had heard so much about. He was strikingly beautiful.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said.

He nodded and replied, "The pleasure is mine."

Grandfather told me to show him to his room.

"He has had a long day and is exhausted."

After I showed Kaname to his room, I asked him if I could bring him something.

"No thank you. I would just like to be alone if that's alright."

"_He's so polite."_

"Of course. If you would like anything later the servants will be happy to get you something."

He nodded and smiled. I was just about to leave the room when I heard, "Ichijo?"

Turning, I said, "Yes?"

"I hope we will be great friends."

I smiled and said, "I'm sure we will!"

---------------------------------------------End Flashback------------------------------------------------------

"_If only I had known back then how close we would get."_

Suddenly, I heard footsteps on the stairs. I opened my eyes, but I couldn't move to see who was entering the room. I heard the person stop at the doorway, and then slowly come closer to me. They knelt by my head and leaned over so I could see their face. My heart swelled at the sight.

"Kaname."

He looked at me with pained eyes. He knew that I would not survive no matter what he did. I felt him move a strand of hair away from my eyes and when he drew his fingers back, they were covered in my blood.

"Ichijo…"

"Call me by my name, Kaname. Please."

His eyes softened and he sighed. This was hard for him, and as morbid as it is, that made me happy.

"Takuma, I'm sorry."

That was not what I was expecting, and I'm sure my eyes showed my surprise.

"For what, Kaname?"

He closed his eyes and took a moment to try and put together his thoughts.

"For breaking my promise to you," he whispered.

"Promise?"

"The promise I made to you on the night you confessed. Remember?"

--------------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------

I ran out of the ballroom. I couldn't stand it anymore! All those girls were throwing themselves at Kaname, and it was making me sick!

"Stupid girls! They actually think Kaname will like them if the smile and flirt with him. Humph!"

I knew I was crying, but I was beyond the point of caring. A voice in the back of my head said, "You're only this upset because you wish you could be one of those girls and fawn over Kaname like they do."

"_So what if I do?"_

I leaned against a wall and slid down to the floor. I was sobbing now and feeling completely ashamed of myself.

"I'm the stupid one," I cried.

"Why are you stupid?" a voice said.

My head shot up. I knew that voice.

"_No! I don't want him to see me like this. I don't want him to know!"_

"Are you going to ignore me?"

I quickly wiped my eyes.

"I'm fine, really. I just don't feel well."

Kaname sat beside me on the floor and put a hand to my forehead. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"You don't have a fever."

"Well, I just feel sick to my stomach, but I'll be fine. You should get back to the party. Everyone will wonder where you went."

I couldn't stop the disdain from entering my voice as I mentioned the guests.

"Let them wonder."

My eyes grew wide as I looked at Kaname. That was the most impolite thing I had ever heard him say in the four years I had known him. He smiled at my shocked expression.

"Now, will you tell me what's really wrong?"

"What do you mean?" I managed to get out through the lump in my throat.

"I saw the look of disgust you were sending to all the young ladies in the ballroom."

My cheeks flushed.

"Oh, well, that was because, their behavior was…"

"You didn't like them flirting with me, did you?"

Kaname always had a knack for knowing exactly what you didn't want him to know. It shouldn't have surprised me that he knew my real reason for fleeing the ballroom, but I looked away from him anyway.

"Did you want them to give you some attention?"

"No!" I exclaimed as I turned back to him.

Kaname smiled again and looked away from me.

"Did you want me to give you some attention?" he whispered.

I gasped. Did he know? Did Kaname know my deepest secret? It seemed so.

"Wha-what do you mean? Of course not! I just, I just, I don't know…" I trailed off.

"Tell me the truth, Takuma."

My heart skipped a beat when he said my name. He rarely called me by my given name.

"I can't, Kaname. I don't want to."

He took my chin between his fingers and looked me in the eyes.

"Say it, Takuma."

I tried to look away, but he wouldn't let me. I was trembling and fighting back tears again.

"I can't."

"Takuma, please," he whispered.

"_But you already know! Why are you doing this?"_

"Kaname…"

"Say it."

I felt his fingers tighten on my chin and the tears I had been trying to fight fall from my eyes.

"I love you."

After the words left my mouth I bolted. I didn't look back. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me and prayed that he wouldn't follow me. When I reached the sanctuary of my room I locked the door and collapsed on my bed. I proceeded to cry myself to sleep. I dreamed that Kaname came into my room after I had fallen asleep and kissed me.

"I promise to always protect you," he whispered.

I shot awake, but no one was there. I was all alone.

---------------------------------------------End Flashback------------------------------------------------------

"That was real?"

Kaname nodded.

"Are you in pain?"

I closed my eyes.

"No. I don't feel a thing."

"I shouldn't have let you do this, Takuma. I should have killed your grandfather."

"No! I wanted to kill him, Kaname. This was my decision. I knew I would die."

Kaname looked to where my grandfather lay.

"He died first."

I smiled.

"Good."

Kaname looked back down at me.

"Can I do anything?"

I smiled up at him.

"Will you hold me, Kaname?"

He nodded and gently took me into his arms. I could see now that my grandfather was indeed dead.

"The Ichijo line really does end with me."

I looked up at Kaname, but he didn't meet my eye. I could feel that he was trembling ever-so-slightly.

"I've always loved you, Takuma."

Summoning the very last of my strength I lifted my hand to his face and kissed him. He kissed me back and I saw that he was crying. When he pulled back from the kiss he took my hand.

"Are you afraid?"

"No. Not anymore."

My vision was becoming dark. I knew that death was closing in.

"I'm glad I met you, Kaname. I'm glad you're with me now," I whispered.

"I'm glad too."

I looked into his eyes, the same eyes that had always enchanted me.

"Promise me one last thing."

He nodded.

"Remember me."

"I will, Takuma. I promise."

I smiled, and as everything else grew dark, his face remained perfect. When I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, I was glad that the last thing I saw was his face.


End file.
